pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Archive 2
first--Relyk 20:22, 17 February 2009 (EST) : first --Anonimous. D: 20:22, 17 February 2009 (EST) :: 1 Nowait.. Relyk is pro at 1. RC much? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) pah runner has healing. Check optionals >.> [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:23, 17 February 2009 (EST) :K, but please link the next time. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::You know well that takes too much time >.> I might get hurt D= [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Stopping to link is wasting precious Dash time, eh? It's PnH btw ;> --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::eh whatever same thing XD. I might run out of energy if I linked it D: [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::I'd find it a bigger issue that stopping to cast "Link To Gimmick Runner" while in the middle of an Ice Imp mob while your VoS ends is just not a good thing. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::You could tank it. Although I'd still run out of energy. And perhaps health too. Hmm... That suspicious looking green bar must be able to do something for me... I bet its my reserve health bar. Hmmm [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Mebbe just permaDash on DS/cons and trust your reserve bar to save you? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:46, 17 February 2009 (EST) so ur a swede. ups.--250x19px[[User talk:Canderouss|'talk']] 20:38, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Running is fun. That's all. Svenska wtf D: --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:39, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::We'll be elitist runners until the elitists move out of HA and we can start. So we'll be elitist runners until GW2 ^_^ [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:39, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Lmao. I PvP and I run. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:40, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I run. Flags. LOLOL /GvGelitist crazy cow 20:42, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::You can't really be elitist about running though. There will only be one build that works best and thats the one with fastest time...--Relyk 20:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::wtb hero title--250x19pxcrazy cow 20:46, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::bibi i go play guitar hero--250x19px[[User talk:Canderouss|Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Grab a real electric guitar, mix to distortion and lrn2play. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by Chaos (talk) . 20:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::That's what they all say--Relyk 20:51, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::: --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:53, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Tbh, it isn't only build. Sure, one build is faster than another, but in the end it comes down to skill using the build. Life 20:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::tbh, if you suck at running you shouldn't run with customers and learn to run with a better build. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 20:53, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Same thing in PvP, we can post the build, but it depends on the skill of the user on how effective it is. But discussing the build doesn't change the skill level...lost my train of thought. Arguing whether a build is bad /=/ the skill level of the player--Relyk 20:57, 17 February 2009 (EST) My turn To say stop vandalising my page. 14:09, 18 February 2009 (EST) :You should've seen it coming. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:09, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::◘◘◘◘◘◘ That's what i think of you atm. 14:10, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Cute. See the random quote on my userpage.. for increased wtf'ness --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 14:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::This user thinks all online relationships will inevitably fail. Love you too. 14:15, 18 February 2009 (EST) to clarify i'm not dicouraging improvements, it just seems that you're trying to earn a RfA/RfBM or something. Way over half the builds you are always trying to improve are rarely ever used or even seen (but that doesn't mean they're not good). For PvE, the only thing people that look here care about is sabway, discordway, racway, and dungeon and elite area teambuilds, 600/smite, permaform and 55/ss, and the great vetted builds for themselves, which are fine as they are. -- 15:20, 18 February 2009 :I've considered both, which is quite natural. I realized I'd suck as an admin and know I'm a too horrible player for being a bm and would be way too biased, although vote removal is an useful tool. btw I don't think anyone runs 55/SS anymore, it's all 600/smite. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:23, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::they do still run 55/ss, but only in UW. -- 15:25, 18 February 2009 :::I'm so lost with the PvE meta's. Kinda stops me from trying to fix PvE builds in the first place. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) Your old sig but way shorter --'-Chaos- ' - If you want it back. Only 2 lines in my edit window. - Misery Says Moo 16:37, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Thanks. I actually had to put the codes next to each other to see the difference. I guess it's a cliche to modify the template. And I have a hard time finding my sigs when they're colorless :3 I'll see. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:43, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::I liked the old sig. Maybe a pic other than IP though? Like... say... Air of Superiority? 18:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::troll unguent --'Oj'▲' ' 18:52, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Shared Burden--Relyk 18:55, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Chaos Storm crazy cow 18:59, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Low Blow ;) Better yet, Defender's Zeal :D 19:20, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::IP owns. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:38, 19 February 2009 (EST) Paraway Last I checked, plenty of people use it (those that still play and don't just pug seven random people without thought for team synergy, anyway). Also, Sabway is older - don't know if you knew that, but the edit summary sort of implied it. Just fyi. -- Armond Warblade 02:33, 19 February 2009 (EST) :I don't see a reason for anyone to play paraway, but thanks. I still see people running sabway too. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 05:40, 19 February 2009 (EST) sigs --'-Chaos- '''06:42, 19 February 2009 (EST) Horrible <3 just like me. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by Chaos (talk) . 06:42, 19 February 2009 (EST) wat on some pages I'm logged in and on some I'm not. and that's not because some aren't updated. -- 17:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :think I got it solved. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:19, 19 February 2009 (UTC) thanks for the comment about my bling build lol. When I actually do make builds (which isn't often), I try to make them look the way they should the very first time. I hate it when I have to go back and edit someone else's build because the fucker was too lazy to make it right. (→18:48, 20 February 2009 - ) :It was amazingly pleasant for the eye to look at and easy to read, but the contrast between "Cast" and "Use" almost killed me :> --'-Chaos-' 18:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, I saw you fixed that. I had to fix it on another build I made at the exact same time (I was trying to get a build in under the new buffs): Build:Me/E Shared Vision. It sucks, though :[ (→19:20, 20 February 2009 - ) :::I think I saw it on RC and trashvoted it =/ I so recognized it as yours when I saw it. Shared Burden kinda sucks.. :< --'-Chaos-' 19:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I know. Read the talk page. I was just trying to get brownie points for builds when the last buff came. It's a pretty terrible build, tbh. (→19:59, 20 February 2009 - ) play guildwars plz--Relyk 10:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Rarely. I cba testing out some PvE gimmick. --'-Chaos-' 10:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::play guildwars, wiki isnt very fun--Relyk 11:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'm on GW some time a day, but I just stand in Beacon's and occasionally race people on my Ranger. Atm doing Tahnnakai on my Ranger to cap more elites.. --'-Chaos-' 11:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) -Chaos- -''' 16:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I wonder. --'''-Chaos- 16:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Well you should help me finish factions and nightfall in hm, that is so much cooler than running--Relyk 21:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Heh. I disconnect once an hour btw, efficiently denying me from any fun in the game (I reconnect in a moment tho), and don't know if I'm on at the right times. But just gimme a ring (IGN Chaos Messenger) or shout at me here and I'll show a visit on my necro. --'-Chaos-' 21:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Poll trashvote me. --'-Chaos-' 22:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Good boys. I don't expect a single support vote on the first two. I should mention it's on PvX standards, but that resets the poll. --'-Chaos-' 22:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) QQ goes here I blanked your stupid delete this pages -.- and for a reason too. ITS FRICKEN TEST BUILD obviously its not gonna be PERFECT retard ffs -.- lay off my damn build goddamn —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Frostkid91 ( ) 23:25, 21 February 2009. :Wow...chill out. Rickyvantof 23:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::He's totally unfamiliar with the wiki =/ --'-Chaos-' 23:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not unfamiliar with the wiki, i know what im doing. But last time i checked the wiki is here for people to share their builds. Instead of seting my thing for deletion you should've commented on how i can make it better, thats what this wiki is here for. Frostkid91 23:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Frostkid :I moved your build here, and tagged the old location for deletion. --'-Chaos-' 23:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yes well i want MY build to have the name I gave it, and it should be allowed since i posted it.. Frostkid91 23:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry honey, this disagrees. --'-Chaos-' 23:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::You might want to look at PvX:OWN while you're at it. Are you sure that you're familiar with the site's policy? ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 23:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Someone needs a chill pill. Btw, Frost, sig, as per the PvX:SIGN policy. Lulz. 00:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I think he already learned to sign btw. Ignorant Kid =/ is he really born in '91? --'-Chaos-' 00:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Frostkid's Ragequit Now Today Within a week Eventually learns how to PvX Will contribute but won't seem smart Crow is good! Didn't want to post this on his talk. --'-Chaos-' 00:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 00:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::^_^ --'-Chaos-' 00:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::My vote is in. crazy cow 00:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::fixed. 00:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Faggot D: --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 00:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: Iffy, learn to PvX.. k. don't touch the poll, editing resets votes. --'-Chaos-' 00:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) FoW Guide User:Goodnight_L_A/Sandbox/Builds enjoy ;) 04:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) oh haha very funny -.- notFrostkid91 06:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) oh and how is that poll not a personal attack?Frostkid91 06:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't say you're stupid or that you should go and die because you're such a retard, it's a poll for the community to vote in if Crow is amazing awful good or if you're going to ragequit/learn to pvx. Quite many people get angry around here, so we even need a policies to tell people to behave. It's daily entertainment by now. --'-Chaos-' 11:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Read my guide. 16:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::tl;dr, maybe later. --'-Chaos-' 17:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Do it now or I'll make Frostkid troll your page FOREVER! 17:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd just have him banned for NPA. --'-Chaos-' 17:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::You can ban? 17:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nah, but I can say I'm traumatized by what he said above. --'-Chaos-' 17:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) OMG! read it!! 19:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :soon. --'-Chaos-' 19:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Your vote (on Build:Team - HA Anti-Teaseway) PBlock and SoH kinda take care of PnH. Not saying you can't still vote 1/1, but your reasoning could use some work. :-) 22:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :ouch. rejected by the ip. gg. 23:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Not really, it's not like he's gonna get every SoH cast, and a lucky half cast on a DF skill screws over a bad timed PBlock, which could aswell be another SoH if used to keep PnH down. --'-Chaos-' 13:30, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, sry, I just have a mild obsession with bad arguments. I mean, that build *is* probably a bit redundant now that ppl are running IWAY, but if the PBlocker is any good PnH shouldn't be a major problem (I mean most if not all of the PBlocks and SoHs should work, and even if the PBlocker didn't keep it up consistantly not having PnH for a while would start to pressure). 17:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The PnH's also have Deny Hexes, so the hex stacks still vanish. --'-Chaos-' 18:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Guide:Warrior is sorted now. Jump in with PvEs and get Anon to help if you want. - 11:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Crap. I'll see what I'm capable of, but I haven't PvE'd on my war in ages. --'-Chaos-' 12:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) sig :All three are the same model, just modded and colored differently. Let me know what you think. If you don't like the model, I'll base it off of something else. (→18:38, 24 February 2009 - ) ::As I commented on the talk of the first one (first on the listed order), you learn fast. I currently prefer black/pink because that's what quite many wannabe goths have. The second one is a bit blurry and the third is too bright ;o But anyways, you're my hero. --'-Chaos-' 18:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::The blur in the second was intended, and I considered outlining the third in black so it wouldn't be so bright. If you prefer the first, then I wont mess with it, but if you would like to see the third outlined or the second less blurry I can see what I can do. (→18:43, 24 February 2009 - ) ::::The pink/black is great because I don't want to change my sig colors just yet. Recently I had a green sig and don't want one again. --'-Chaos-' 18:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually that's why I used green/black because of your old sig. Enjoy the new one :) (→18:47, 24 February 2009 - ) ::::::Yeah, I figured, but I changed the colors because I didn't want them, atleast atm. Will do, thanks. --'-Chaos-' 18:51, 24 February 2009 (UTC) -- — 19:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) -- is better imo. 23:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Uh, damn. Having a sig pic just felt too weird. --'-Chaos-' 12:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::How dare you.... (→18:25, 26 February 2009 - ) :::I'll use this one for a month or so, until I get tired of looking at it. Then I'll variate between those. Until then it's like buying a new car when you just got one. --'-Chaos-' 18:28, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Busy amirite? Biggles Strongfist™ 12:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Going through my watchlist. No. --'-Chaos-' 12:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Pft, that means you're busy. Biggles Strongfist™ 12:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::That can be argued about. But I just got through it. --'-Chaos-' 12:32, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well gratz to you. :> Biggles Strongfist™ 14:03, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Well thank you, good sir. Had something in mind? --'-Chaos-' 14:06, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Frostee ruined my rc. --'-Chaos-' 20:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, everything is starting to make sense now, posted a build, but would like someone to go over it making sure I didn't miss anything before letting it out to criticism, anyone can view it right? Hosidius Orcus 20:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but people generally wont find them unless they're in the build namespace. --'-Chaos-' 20:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) what's this about you getting pm's about builds? last i heard you weren't a bm... /jealousy 03:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :People in game tend to rely on my advise with their crappy builds :> --'-Chaos-' 12:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::I want advice on this bar: OgNDgLrtSaV0lylkikEgEeEMEA. 02:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Damn funny. I just came home from some forest cabin where we had fun going from the Sauna to roll in the snow and freezing back to the Sauna and playing soccer/floorball in the snow. So tired.. --'-Chaos-' 13:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) redirect Your siggles. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:10, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :There were so many I forgot :> --'-Chaos-' 14:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I invite you to discuss--Relyk 16:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll just sit here and damn my nausea instead. I just maybe will live. --'-Chaos-' 17:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) KJ got the ban hammer? 01:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I did? 01:37, 6 March 2009 lolwut! I'm going to the states in June. Iffy, come there! <3 :D --'-Chaos-' 15:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : 20:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're priceless. --'-Chaos-' 20:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure how to take that. Edit: Anyone else getting the bottom ads in the middle of the text? 20:18, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It means you're not cheap. I see no ads. --'-Chaos-' 20:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Not clever either; Don't indent userboxes, cause that fucks up the page (top navbar and the menu become small) :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:29, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::also use , textwraps can sometimes seriously fuck things up --'Oj'▲' ' 21:18, 9 March 2009 (UTC) chaos go online D: [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) eww I has low blood sugar. zzzzzzzzzz need food --'-Chaos-' 15:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Emos eat artificial sweeteners tru story--Relyk 15:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's a serious issue. Should I be worried about my physical and mental health? --'-Chaos-' 22:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Dont eat for 18 days, then you can start worrying about mental problems. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:31, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::or be dead....one or the other. 19:42, 14 March 2009 :::::Shouldn't I be able to live for X days with just water? --'-Chaos-' 21:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think you can only live for around 7-8 days on only water, but I could be wrong. 21:58, 14 March 2009 :::::::4-6 weeks http://www.survivaltopics.com/survival/how-long-can-you-live-without-food/--Relyk 22:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thought so. --'-Chaos-' 22:03, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::But at some point your body becomes so accustomed to not having any nutrients that it will end up rejecting anything you put in it. Or something to that effect. At 4-6 weeks you may be screwed either way. 13:32, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Build: N/any Discordant Technobabbler Please reconsider your rating for the above build. To say the build doesn't warrant its own page just wrong. While the build works well with discord heroes, it also works well on humans, even without the discord heroes, and humans can use it more often and more intelligently. Also, to rate something low because you don't like the name seems like you're not following the rating rules. A build is to be rated on effectiveness and universality, not whether you think it deserves a spot or not and not whether or not you like the name. Thanks. -- Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 00:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Build: Me/N Crying Hexer Please reconsider your rating on the above build as well. Rating a build with a 1 because you wanted to abuse an overpowered (which is probably soon to be nerfed) PvE only skill with echo chains is like crying at the ursan nerf, especially when that functionality was listed in the variants anyway. Your rating has nothing to do with the build as listed, as its clear you didn't evaluate either its effectiveness or its universality. Thanks. -- Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 00:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :I stick to my vote on the Discord crap. The 2nd is just concluding that you can't spam your skills on recharge thus dedicating the elite for it. Go QQ on the noticeboard. --'-Chaos-' 12:57, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Since your powers of communication leave something to be desired, I'm forced to guess at what you're saying here. But if you'll indulge me, why exactly can't you spam Discord+necrosis on recharge after things have been hexed and conditioned? There are 2 long lasting hexes, a short lasting hex which bounces damage back, a long lasting condition and a short lasting AoE daze, all of which let you use the elite for high armor ignoring damage every 3 seconds. If you can't see how that's useful maybe you should stick to running builds. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 14:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::That was funny. Tbh, I just cba having stupid arguments about stupid builds so instead I delegate it to other people. Now go post on the admin noticeboard. --'-Chaos-' 17:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New method for running survivors through Droks With your interest in running, I thought you might like to check this out. Chashak 15:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :tough luck, it got deleted before I even had a look at it =/ --'-Chaos-' 16:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Here it is: Droks Survivor Support prof=elementalist/monk airmagic=10+1+3 protectionprayers=12 healingprayers=8SpiritBreezeSpeedof ProtectionOptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build It uses the premises of a 55 monk, but provides 100% dmg reduction to anyone with less than 980 health for 10 seconds. Place it on the survivor you are running, and have them run with you with the aid of windborne speed through the first part of dreadnought's drift. Chashak 11:31, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Just curious... Why would survivors want to go to Droks before getting survivor? Isnt it usually like Survive until level 10->EotN->mash recovery button until 1,337,000? - 11:37, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Max armor Star of Exile talk 11:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::They sell max armor in Boreal Station. - 11:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Panic = logic??? ~ Big sysop 11:45, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm always logical. Chaotic maybe, but never illogical. - 11:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dat build isn't, tested, aite? Quite many survivors want to go to Drok's first. So, you're going to babysit your survivor while you're running as an emo? Say, you get past the first two ice imps because you have.. hex removal and IAU to prevent Barbed Traps & KD. Ups. Then the next mob happens to be some Avicara with enchantment removal. If not, you just tank it through.. ::::::Enchantment removal, snares and quite much more kills you and/or your customer. If your customers aren't retarded and know how to wallhug the portal without zoning they can survive the patrol in Dreadnought's, which is the only place where a customer would be threatened. Also, the Rammo escape runner variant is quite good at babysitting. --'-Chaos-' 14:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::You only need to run past ~2 mobs in Dreadnoughts, not in Lornar's. Well, that's what I picked up from it all. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Customers tend to die to the patrol in Dreadnought's unless they're lucky or know what to do. --'-Chaos-' 17:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Resetting indent. This will get them through Dreads, the only place where clients tend to die. All of the buffs work using an invinci-monk like mechanic, only it is fully effective as long as the target has less than 980 health. not a hard qualification, i would say. it is full damage reduction and an IMS. they run through and break aggro b4 the spells wear off. then, they hand out in the safe area beyond while i finish the run. I've ran with it for a while. it works every time unless someone does something stupid (i.e. i had one guy stop in the middle until the spells wore off and then died. another brought a pet along and the pet pulled mobs into them.) Other t han that, it is very reliable and safe. lots of room for variants with only 4 skills, but with +7 regen and 100% dmg reduction, anything else is just superfluous. forgot to log in Chashak 03:18, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Or you could just hug the portal and wait for the group to pass? Btw, use to reset indents. Life 03:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Just use an oldschool wammo with charge and shields up!. Strip naked for the first mob so you take aggro. I haven't tested this but in theory it should work. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) this anti spam thingy is killing me. --'-Chaos-' 15:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :the movebots dont seem to be having any trouble with it. --'Oj'▲' ' 19:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::I just realized how they do it. I don't even think the guy used a bot. --'-Chaos-' 20:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::I can clarify this. When the first person did the mass moving of Rawrs pages yesterday, I requested wikia to implement the page move throttle here (that means users are limited to moving 2 pages a min), thinking this would solve the issue and prevent similar situations in the future. However, this feature (best word for it i guess) doesn't take into account if people tick the "move all sub pages", which is how the users (not bots) were moving so many pages, they'd go to the user and user talk page, click move, select the new destination, and check "move all sub pages" (so if they moved user talk:X and ticked sub pages, user talk:X/1 user talk:x/2 etc. would all be moved as well). Upon finding this out, I've contacted wikia again to make the "move subpages" feature sysop only (which it should have been to begin with really :/) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The cap should be 5 moves or something imo, so it only disrupts vandals and not those who improve stuff. I noticed the "move subpages" button after manually reverting the first two moves :D --'-Chaos-' 20:28, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Concerning Build talk:D/any Signet of the Mystic Runner Please elaborate on what is wrong with me. By the way, my older votes from a year ago are really outdated, and thanks to the move I can't find on which builds I put those. I'm just trusting that no one will really care. By the way, I've gotten really good at snake dance on my ranger. Race me some time and try to stay in compass range. 4:50 with lag is nice. =] [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry honey <3, but I had to mock you for voting high on a Derv with both interventions, no Dash or mainbar shadow steps and a build that doesn't have full time IMS (20s duration and recharge leaves a tiny downtime) and smart attribute spread :> but yeah, I realize it's ages ago. :And ;o my Laurana looks forward to it, tho she's just gathering dust on the shelf atm. Sitting there in hot positions. --'-Chaos-' 12:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh that. I remember now. Yeah I was really bad back then. xD [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 01:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Dear Chaos As part of our sex-only relationship, you were required to spend at least 2 hours per week on PvX. You have failed at this, and are now required to either terminate the current contract or have sex now. (I sound like Misery atm, O.o) With love, 22:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Sex. Here. Now. *Opens thine shirt buttons, slowly* Obaby. --'-Chaos-' 19:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I guess cyber was on its way to pvx. FrostytheAdmin 19:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ups. Btw, gonna make Chaos female, something I've been wanting for some 2 years now. --'-Chaos-' 12:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::tbh, $10is too much...$15 for a name change ?! I woulda fixed my main's name but im not spending $15 to swich two letters around...Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 02:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeh, I realized it costs and let it be. --'-Chaos-' 12:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Seriously. Log on now. X-fire. 21:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I was away the whole weekend, and when I wasn't, I was dead tired.. Like now :< --'-Chaos-' 12:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) What... the... fuck? Misery Says Moo 12:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Tell me. --'-Chaos-' 13:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::"(I sound like Misery atm, O.o)" Misery Says Moo 13:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Orite, Iffy mentioned you. Yeh, Misery asks me for sex all the time She meant using so much sophisticated language in one sentence. --'-Chaos-' 13:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC)